


My Dad? (My own AU)

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So, this is a quick explanation for this AULately I’ve been seeing that Sam and Puffy have been protecting and caring for Tommy and TubboSo in this AU Sam is Tommy’s dad while Puffy is Tubbo’s aunt and Tommy’s caretaker while Sam is gone.He is always away because he works for the Dream Team, helping them with fights, red stone and building.One day, Puffy comes to pick up Tommy for the day but once she arrives, Sam delivers the news that he gave up Tommy to an old friend to protect Tommy from the Dream Team. (Tommy was only 11 months old when this happened.)Fast forward like 15 years, Sam and Puffy find their kids, but their not in the best condition.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184
Collections: Anonymous





	My Dad? (My own AU)

“Please, please take him and care for him, protect him for me,” Sam pleaded as he stood on the doorstep of his old companion.  
“What, why Sam?” Philza asked the man. “I decided to start working for the Dream Team, I know their bad people, so please take Tommy,” he cried.

Philza looked at the baby soundly sleeping in the man’s arm. He smiled at the child and nodded,“Okay, I’ll take him Sam.”

**The Next Day**

Puffy happily walked up to Sam’s home, a basket of fruit in her arm. She walked up and knocked on the door, soon to be greeted with Sam’s face.  
“Hello Sam, you know why I’m here!” She said cheerfully with a bright smile.

Puffy watched as Sam’s face shifted into regret and sadness. “Sam?”  
Sam looked at Puffy in the eyes and sternly said,“I gave him up.”  
Puffy’s eyes widen and chuckled a bit,“You what?!...”

Sam looked at the floor,“I know, I know I wouldn’t be able to protect him, so I gave him to an old friend of mine,” he cried.  
Puffy’s eyes filled with tears, why would Sam ever do this...

Phil cradled the baby in his arms as he peaked into his other two son’s bedroom to make sure their asleep, he’ll tell them about Tommy tomorrow morning.  
He walked over to the couch and sat down, still cradling Tommy in his arms.

He then noticed something, he saw Tommy holding a emerald necklace. Phil realized Sam must have left it for Tommy, he took the necklace and put it on the child.

At least he will have this memory of his father.

**15 years later**

“Sam, I have a job for you,” Dream said.  
It’s been 15 year since Sam last left his son, he soon moved out of his old home to DreamSMP.

Of course because of it, he hasn’t talked to Puffy at all and after 2 years of giving Tommy to Phil, Phil cut all connections with Sam.  
Sam once tried to go to Phil’s home after he started missing Tommy severely, but once he arrived, it was empty.

“What’s the job?” Sam asked standing up. “Well, it will take you quite a long time to complete,” Dream continued.  
Sam nodded.

“You have to leave to SMP for a bit, but once you come back you will see some changes and new faces,” Dream told Sam.

Sam stood and thought for a bit, he sighed and nodded,“Fine, I’ll go.”

Dream smiled, he handed Sam a book,“This will explain it.” Soon, Sam had left for his long journey. Once he did, Dream soon started having new people join their SMP.

Time skip to 4-5 months later.

Sam entered through the nether portal back to the SMP. The first thing he noticed was the community house change, then he noticed new buildings.  
“Man, this place has changed,” he mumbled.

Sam made his away in and out of the community house towards the main prime path.  
“Dream! You stupid son of a bi-” was the first thing Sam had heard.

He looked ahead and saw three people, a young blond, a tall brunette wearing a beanie and a familiar green hoodie.

Sam started walking up until the brunette spoke words that made Sam stop in his tracks.  
“Tommy calm down, Phil said to not make any enemies yet.”

Sam held his breath and walked up to the three, “Hey.” Dream turned to look at Sam,“Oh Sam! Your back,” Dream said. “Sam? Who the fuck are you?” Tommy asked.

Sam felt something tighten in his chest. “I’m a very old member here, I’ve been gone on a mission though,” he told Tommy.

“You are?” Sam asked, obviously he knew who Tommy was. “I’m-”Tommy began before being cut off. “Hello, I’m Wilbur! This is my little brother Tommy,” the brunette answered.

“Now that introductions are over, Tommy Wilbur, please leave before I kill you,” Dream said. Sam bit his tongue.

“Fine fine, whatever bitch boy,” Tommy said starting to walk away. Wilbur waved goodbye as he followed Tommy.

“So Sam, let’s get back to business,” Dream said starting to walk the other direction. Sam followed behind Dream.

“So, what’s up with those two?” Sam asked.  
“Their not important...well maybe Wilbur isn’t,” Dream said.

Sam looked at Dream with confusion,“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“Tommy is an important tool to me, he helps keep this server alive and all, so I can’t get rid of him yet, no matter how much he annoys me,” Dream told Sam.

Sam felt anger bubble up in his chest, but he just took a deep breath and stayed quiet.

3 weeks later.

Sam walked down the prime path as he saw a blond boy walking down the path. Sam looked over to him...Oh it’s Tommy! Wait...Is that blood?!

Sam quickly rushed up to Tommy and stopped him,“Woah kid, are you okay?” Sam asked.

Tommy looked up to reveal his face bruised and bloody nose. Shit.  
Sam took out a handkerchief and placed wiped the blood off Tommy’s nose. “What happened?” he asked worries as hell.

Tommy rubbed his nose to get rid of any tried blood,“Nothing, Dream was just in a bad mood.”

“Let’s go to my house and patch you up,” Sam offered. Tommy looked up at him and nodded. And off they went to Sam’s home that was quite a bit away.

**At Sam’s house, finally**

“Alright kid, sit on the couch while I get the first aid,” Sam told Tommy. Tommy nodded and went to sit down. After about a minute or two Sam came of to Tommy with the first aid. 

He started cleaning the dried up blood that was left on Tommy’s face. Sam moved on to cleaning open wounds and patching them up. 

Finally Sam was done and sent Tommy on his way. Sam felt happy, he got a small interaction with his son, it wasn’t much but it was good enough for him. 

As time passed by Sam would gradually help Tommy, yet Sam noticed Tommy’s behavior change, but he never pointed it out.

_**Now, you all known what happens over the last next months with the whole L’manberg thing, Tommy exile and Dream prison.** _

_**In this AU, Dream escapes from prison a month after being in there, and he comes back not too happy.** _

Sam ran down the prime path to where the community house once stood and stopped in his tracks. 

There he was, Dream standing pointing a axe at Tommy’s neck as members of the SMP surrounded him.  
“Any one of you move and I’ll kill Tommy!” Dream shouted. 

Sam ran up to the situation,“Dream,” he said.  
Dream faced to turn Sam and yelled,“Move and I swear I’ll kill him!”

Sam stoped in his tracks, he stood between Sapnap and George.  
“You know Dream, let’s talk this out,” Technoblade said to Dream as he took one step closer to the masked man.  
Dream tighten his grip on the handle and pressed the axe farther against Tommy’s neck.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths, Phil placed his hand on Techhno’s shoulder.

Sam looked over at Puffy, he saw terror and sadness in her eyes. Oh god, what is he going to do?

Dream sighed,“This is getting boring,” he said as he raised his axe in the air, getting ready to take a strike. 

Sam quickly tried to run in between Tommy and the axe, but was held back by George and Sapnap.  
“Dude! What are you doing?!” Sapnap yelled.

“Stop please!” Sam cried. Everyone’s attention went from Tommy and Dream to Sam. 

Sam looked over at Puffy as he saw she was being held back by Niki and Tubbo.  
“Sam, why are you so concerned? Didn’t you just meet Tommy like 4 months ago?” Dream asked with a chuckle. 

“Sam please! Just say it!” Puffy cried out.  
Sam tried to release himself from George and Sapnap’s grip as he yelled,“That’s my boy!”  
“That’s my son!” he cried.

Tommy eye’s widen as he looked at Sam,“Da...dad?”  
People’s attention soon turned to Phil.

Phil tighten his fist,“He’s telling the truth.”

As everyone was distracted, Technoblade quickly pulled out his sword and struck Dream, all while Sam ran to Tommy and shielded him from any hits he may receive.

Technoblade took the axe from Dream, throwing it to the side and pinned Dream down, giving others the opportunity to handcuff Dream. 

Sam hugged Tommy tight,“I’m so sorry Tommy...” he cried.  
Tommy felt tears flood his eyes as he hugged Sam back,“Dad...”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to raise you,” Sam continued.  
Puffy was released by Niki and Tubbo as she ran to hug Sam and Tommy. 

“How does Puffy know me then?...” Tommy asked.  
“I used to take care of you Tom, before Sam gave you up and all,” Puffy said with a chuckle.

Wilbur floated towards Phil,“Phil...is this true?...is Tommy actually not our family?...”

Phil sighed,“I’ll explain the situation to you all later,” he said.  
Sam looked over at Dream as he was being restrained,“First let’s take him back to his cell.”

After 2 hours, the situation had died, Sam announced Dream was back in the prison and let others go one with their day.

Sam sighed as he went to go meet up with the SBI, Puffy, and Tubbo.

They all sat in Sam’s living room. “So Phil, explain,” Technoblade said breaking the awkward tension. 

“So starting off, Sam and Tommy are father and son, related by blood to be exact,” Phil started. Tommy tighten his grip on Sam’s hand as Phil spoke.“About 15 years ago, Sam gave up Tommy to me after Sam started working for Dream,” he continued.

“So yes, he is not your brother Wilbur and Technoblade,” Phil said looking at his twin boys. Technoblade looked at the floor and Wilbur eyes became sad. 

“Then, what about Puffy?” Tommy asked.  
“Well, Puffy started taking care of you since birth, after your mother left us and being a single parent became hard, Puffy stepped in and played parent,” Sam told Tommy. 

“And since I’ve had experience taking care of Tubbo for my good for nothing brother, it was pretty easy,” Puffy said with a chuckle.

“So, Tommy is not brother?!” Wilbur yelled. Everyone turned his attention to Wilbur.  
“Wil..” Tommy whispered.

Tommy stood up and hugged Wilbur,“You are my brother Wilbur.”  
Wilbur stood for a bit before hugging Tommy back. 

Technoblade scuffed as he walked over and hugged his two younger brothers. Tommy chuckled,“Techno?”  
“Oh shut up, you two are my younger brothers anyways brat,” he said.

Tommy let go of his siblings as he turned to look at his real dad. Sam stood and and held his arms out for a hug. Tommy ran up to him and gave him a close tight hug. 

“So, want to catch up?” Sam chuckled. Tommy nodded,“You have to make up to me for the last 15 years,” Tommy said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i’ll take request for small stories you want to see regarding my au  
> like give me small prompts i guess, both angsty and fluff or just regular ones too


End file.
